A Viking's Trial
by When the Crow flies
Summary: What happens when Hiccup has enough of the cloud of disappointment that follows him, will he make the hardest decision in his life? Rated T for now.


Hiccup Haddock Horrendous, a great name for a great Viking, one that would strike fear in the hearts of all men. That is if it wasn't tied to Hiccup, who was anything but a Viking. Sure he was the son of Stoic the Vast, leader of the famous Viking clan of Berk, but that didn't mean he was destined to follow his father's footsteps.

While the other boys and girls his age had already faced death in its dark eyes and proceeded to beat it senseless, Hiccup had not. He was more interested in things that the others considered unusual for a Viking to like. Because of his differences, Hiccup was shunned, considered weak and a coward. One day the boy decided that he had enough, he refused to let people just walk over him.

It was midnight in Berk, and for once the weather was calm for this Hiccup was thankful as he slipped out of the ancient wooden door of his home. Slung over his shoulder was a small leather bag that held the meager possessions a Viking needed to survive. He took one last look behind his shoulder before nudging the door shut with the toe of his old leather boots and setting off across the rugged hillside that he had lived on for as long as he could remember.

Overhead thunder clapped ominously announcing the rain that would soon be drenching the drab landscapes of Berk. Walking faster Hiccup quickly picked his way through the small village that bordered the sheer cliffs where the Vikings had settled. His footsteps slapped against the ancient cobblestones as he stealthily snuck through the quiet streets. Slowly the butterflies in Hiccup's stomach settled as he traced the all too familiar path to Gobber's blacksmith, the place that had became his second home over the last few months. A sense of confidence washed over the young Viking when his hand brushed against the scarred oak door that guarded the shop.

The door slid open silently despite its age; this of course was mostly due to the hours that Hiccup had spent greasing the quickly aging hinges. Quickly and silently as a cat he darted inside and crossed the room with three sweeping steps leaving him standing over the table he had spent countless hours drawing and researching. A small smile graced his lips as he gathered the books that would aide him best in his travels. His hand brushed over a dusty leather book, he paused and carefully lifted it from a small pile of papers.

"Dragons, and how to kill them" he whispered reading the well worn text out loud before slipping the book into his bag. The rest of the things he packed were simple, a dagger, a few maps and other small assorted items.

Pulling the drawstrings tight, Hiccup closed his bag and quickly tossed it over his shoulder. On his way out he stopped to pick up a bow and small quiver of arrows that hung on a nail near the door. Now fully packed, the young Viking took one last look at the small blacksmith shop then stepped out into what would be a new world.

Stoic the Vast, Hiccup's father and chief Viking, sleepily fumbled with the clasp on his leather belt. Finally he triumphed over the beaten metal and managed to fasten it beneath his massive bulk. A victorious chuckle rumbled out of the massive Viking as he sleepily made his way across to a old wooden door. Instead of using the brass knob, Stoic merely gave the wood a massive shove with his meaty arm.

"Hiccup, if you're not up yet then get that way, today's dragon training" Stoic bellowed from the flight of stairs that led to his son's room. When no answer came the massive Viking shrugged in assumption that Hiccup had already left. "He must be excited for his first day" Stoic chuckled as he lumbered to his front door.

The moment Gobber stepped into his shop he knew something was out of place. He paced the small room over and over, checking everything again as he slowly made notes of the missing items. "He's finally gone then" the old Viking sighed as he sat down to give his wooden leg so much needed rest. For once in his life Gobber was at a loss of what to do, on one hand he could rush to Stoic and get search parties out, or he could wait and see if the boy would turn into a man. The dilemma the Viking was faced with was soon solved when Stoic's vast form appeared in the shop's doorway.

"Has Hiccup already left for dragon training?" The Viking chief asked as he carefully stepped into the blacksmith shop. An innocent smile lit onto Goober's face as he stood quickly in respect for the man standing before him. "I do believe he has, probably is there waiting on me right now" Gobber lied as he quickly limped past Stoic to the open door. "In fact I'd better be getting there soon, wouldn't want to keep everyone waiting" the aging Viking proclaimed before he disappeared out into the busy street.

Stoic sighed and shook his head as he watched Gobber limp his way down the cobblestone roads that crisscrossed the small town. "Thank Thor that my boys finally growing up" the stocky Viking whispered through his wiry red beard.


End file.
